7minute2 is all it take2
by xxdebbixx
Summary: Jade Harley was playing a game of seven minutes in heaven with a few friends, when she gets called into the closet with Sollux.


It was a normal summer evening, just after dark. Jade and several of her friends were playing a game of seven minutes in heaven. Jade was in a relationship with Gamzee at the time and was slightly uncomfortable with the idea at first, until she was told she didn't have to kiss anyone and since this happened to be one of Gamzee's favorite games anyway, he actually had persuaded her into playing.

There were quite a few friends at this party but for the most part Jade stuck by her boyfriend Gamzee and her ecto-brother John. She had struck a few conversations among others but not many. She knew most of them pretty well however and when it came down to it she was particularly fond of a boy by the name Sollux Captor.

When it had become Jade's turn to spin, Gamzee had already left for the evening. She had promised him had nothing to worry about. She wasn't completely sure of her promise, but she held it near and dear to her heart and she was determined to keep it.

Jade spun the bottle hesitantly and whenever it came to a halt pointing at Sollux, her heart nearly stopped. "oh gosh" she muttered out in shock, but she quickly shook it off and said "well i guess me and sollux then!" as she she got up from her seat on the floor. Sollux looked at the bottle and then up at the girl with little interest or so it seemed. He, himself, had been feeling quite lonely lately and he was sure seven minutes or closet redrom wouldn't hurt. They both went into the closet at their own pace and once the door closed the timer started.

Once the door had closed, Jade couldn't help but realize how dark it was in the closet. She brought it up in order to strike conversation even though she was craving a little more than talk, she was hoping these feelings would pass if she just got some time alone with him. "Oh gosh, its dark, huh?" she said to him, lightly blushing although it wasn't all that visible in the dark. "yeah..." Sollux nodded slightly in agreement, Sollux spoke with a lisp so he spoke with a little apprehension and was slightly quieter than Jade. "Tho uh..." He said glancing down at his feet. He, himself, also experiencing a light yellow blush on his cheeks.

Jade looked down then straight up at him, taking a step closer. She knew she had to admit her feelings, or else they may never go away. "sollux...don't tell gamzee this or anything but..." she glanced around, her eyes adjusted enough that she could see the walls. "but what?" He questioned, looking at her. He was suddenly curious to what exactly the human girl had to say. "but...i kinda like you." she said, looking straight at his glasses, the guilt beginning the ache her but the stress partially relieved.

He is left momentarily speechless, but is quick to find words to fill the awkward silence amongst them. "oh...uh...alright then" were the best words he could spill out. "so...uhm..." Jade started, unsure of what she would say next when Sollux saved her by gesturing around the closet and saying "Thould we have our Thethion, then?" He was a bit flustered. " i... i've been alone tho long, theven minuteth wouldn't hurt..." His focus remained on her eyes although she looked away. "i won't tell gamzee if you don't tell anybody elthe thith happened, okay?" He offered.

Jade was overjoyed and perhaps a bit too excited. She leaned forward meeting her lips to his in a passionate kiss, this being her answer. He accepted the kiss without hesitation, thinking this isn't so bad, and honestly he's enjoying it. She places her hands on his face and leans in to deepen it, not at all feeling shame at this moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and deepened the kiss more as Jade began to open her mouth into the kiss. She slid her hands back so her fingertips were just barely in his hair. Her heart beating a million miles a second as he slips his tongue into her mouth, tightening his grip on her waist ever so slightly.

Just then time was up, and Meenah slammed open the door as hard as she can. The closet was flooded with light. Jade and Sollux had their eyes closed, however so at first they didn't notice. Jade's tongue had just met Solux's and she was blushing deeply with her dogtail swaying back and fourth when Sollux opened his eyes and realized Equius and Meenah were standing at the door. He pushed Jade away quickly, in order to save both their reputations but alas it was no use. He darted an evil glare at Meenah, his cheeks still a deep mustard yellow.

Meenah smirked and then left the doorway, leaving the door wide open. "i...uhm..." Jade said, glancing off to the side, her cheeks still red. Sollux looked back at Jade. "...thorry about that, jade... i don't know what..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, the taste of lips still lingering on his. "Thorry". Her eyes widen, trying to take this in. She looks up at him with a confused expression.. "why are you sorry?" she asked "i thouldn't have... i mean, i jutht... " He sighs and shakes his head. He believes deep in his heart that he screwed up. He thinks he doesn't even deserve seven mintues of redrom. "nevermind.".

Jade smiles at him, still blushing. "y-your a really good kisser, sollux" This catches the yellow-blooded troll by surprise and suddenly he is blushing again. He looks down at her. "oh..uh...thankth. you are two" he says. She giggles. "gee, thanks! uhm...maybe if...uhm me and gamzee don't work out we could...like meetup?" It burns her to say Gamzee's name at the moment or even to mention that relationship not working out. She is a bit worried Meenah or Equius might tell Gamzee, and that is something that definately cannot happen by any means. "Thorry, i dont really..do redrom..anymore" Sollux sighs, remembering Aradia. "it jutht didnt really...work out latht time..." Jade felt kinda bad and hurt too, but she felt worse for Sollux than she did herself. "oh...uhm...its okay" she says, knowing that Sollux has gone through alot. She feels guilty for betraying Gamzee by kissing Sol, but she is glad she did it, because she no longer feels bottled up. She finally feels a bit relieved. "so i guess we should get out of the closet now, right?" She says. "right" Sollux says and without a moment more, they both exit the closet.


End file.
